The investigators propose to establish a Center for Research on Child and Adolescent Mental Health Services with two core research areas: 1) organization of care, and 2) assessment and treatment. The over-arching theme for the Center is the delivery of mental health services for children and adolescents who are categorized as severely emotionally disturbed or who are at high-risk for the development of mental disorders because of traumatic events and conditions in their lives. The proposed Center will formalize and enhance an existing inter-disciplinary research program which has focused on mental health, physical health and social services for children and adolescents who have experienced the trauma of maltreatment. The proposed Center will: 1) add new investigators to the existing research program, 2) broaden the research issues addressed by the existing research program, 3) broaden the existing public agency ties through linkages between mental health, child welfare, probation, education, and health with a special focus on systems of care research, 4) strengthen linkages to other centers of research on the mental health of children and adolescents, and 5) conduct pilot studies which will lead to Federal, State and Foundation applications within a cohesive conceptual and organizational structure. The proposed Center, will continue to use San Diego County as a natural laboratory for the study of child and adolescent mental health delivery systems. In addition, the Center will enhance linkages to other research groups allowing for comparative and multi-site studies that go beyond the San Diego laboratory. These include: 1) the Consortium for Longitudinal Studies of Child Abuse and Neglect, a group of research teams and studies in North Carolina, Baltimore, Chicago, the State of Washington, and San Diego, as well as a Coordinating Center at the University of North Carolina, 2) the Office of Children's Administration Research, which focuses on studies of child and family social service delivery systems for the State of Washington Department of Social and Health Services, and 3) the Child Services Research Group at the University of California, San Francisco, which focuses on clinical epidemiology and mental health delivery systems in the State of California.